Outbreak, A Pokemon TF story
by WalkmanSilver
Summary: They aren't meant to exist, but they do. And it's not all fluffy and cute. Follow a group of teenagers as they fight for survival...Rated M to be safe
1. Just Another Day In School

Outbreak

_Disclaimer_

_Any events or characters I use are fiction. I don't own Pokémon, I don't own Turriff Academy, Aberdeenshire Council does. I only own my characters. If events or your name is used, it is purely coincidental. Ta. R&R!_

_Plot_

_The virus infected over 95% of the world's population. Humanity's last day is coming. The creatures the people transformed into were not meant to be real…Now 8 teenagers, based in Scotland, fight to survive…Rated for Violence, TF'S, and a bit of swearing._

Chapter 1

Just another day in the school

December 15th, 2012

Turra, Scotland

"Hey, Richard!"

Richard sighed. It was another day at his secondary school, Turra Academy. Jamie, his worst enemy, was standing at the gates. Ready to raise hell

"Remember, the money!"

"Right…" Richard slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out £5. His payment for not getting kicked in today. Jamie snatched the cash out of his hand and left, laughing as he went. The bell suddenly chimed and Richard started to walk into the school. Heading upstairs, he bumped into someone. Sarah, his best friend. She had long blonde hair that reached down to her lower back area. People said that she needed an haircut and Richard thought this too, but he wasn't evil, unlike the others

"Hey Rich, you alright"

"Jamie again, I swear he' s just wants to do this for a laugh"

"Rich, tell the teacher"

"No…I need to do it myself"

Sarah took a good look at him. She suddenly changed the subject, seeing the hurt in his eyes

"Did you hear about Asia?"

"What about it?"

"Asia is completely cut off, because of an infection"

"Right…"

They left for registration on the 3rd floor.

"_Today's gonna be kinda interesting, I think…"_ Richard thought

Over Germany…

The pilot relaxed. He had gone past Asia, and it had gone smoothly. He worked for the AOPDC, the Anti-Outbreak and Destruction Corporation, who had been drafted into Asia to work out the cause of the outbreak.

"You ok, James?"

"Yeah, im fine…"

He picked up a small picture of his family, who lived in New York

"They are fine, we should be worried about are 'cargo'"

"…Right"

They were carrying a cargo that they were not allowed to look at. Suddenly, there was a bang in the back of the plane

"What was that?!?!?"

"Calm down James, we'll be fine"

"But, Tom, shouldn't I investigate"

BANG!

"Im gonna check what's going on back there James"

"Ok, good luck Tom"

Tom opened the door that lead to the cargo. He searched the room. Something was banging in the back of the plane, where the door that you unloaded all the cargo was. He shone his torch onto the source. And Froze

The creature was chewing on something. It was pure jet black, with strange circular yellow stripes. It looked like a human. And it stared at him

"…Get back in the cage"

The creature stared at him, then attacked. Tom screamed as the creature tore into his throat. A dying scream echoed through the plane. James suddenly ran to check the source of the scream. He found the creature, and knew who it was.

'My kid watches this crap, it's Umbre…'

Tom and the creature attacked, Tom now looking similar to his attacker

The plane started to fall down out of the sky

Towards the Grampian Regions…

_Cliffhanger! This is my first Fanfiction. The plane part where they panic about the cargo, It was inspired by Resident Evil, Code Veronica. Turra Academy is inspired by my own school, Im changing the area as well for Turriff. Question is, what sort of TF's do you want? R&R! Please don't flame, I need them for my open fire, Cuz it's freezing here!_


	2. The Beginning of the Darkness

_Note_

_Usual really, I don't own anything, apart from the plot or the characters. If you're name is used, It's purely coincidental_

Chapter 2

The Beginning of the darkness

"_Good morning, Im Tony"_

"_And Im Janice"_

"_Our top story, A mysterious plane crash has killed 2 pilots who were flying to America to return results on the virus that has ravaged Asia and is currently residing in Florida. The plane crashed in the Grampian Region of Scotland, near the small town of Turra. No-one has commented yet on this terrible tragedy, but police say that the crash was caused by a ruckus in the holds. The AOPDC has therefore quarantined Turra until the plane crash can be checked to see if the virus is residing there"_

CLICK

"I hope their families are alright" Richard said to Sarah

"I know…but what about this 'virus'? What does it do?"

"I don't know yet Sarah, but I suppose we will be told"

"Hey, Richard!"

Jamie punched Richard in the arm. Wincing, Richard gave him a death stare

"I hope you fall victim to this virus you…"

"Leave it Rich"

They left the seating area, but…

"**ATTENTION! ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE HALL FOR A BRIEFING ON THE VIRUS"**

Richard turned around and went to the hall with Sarah

"Now, the virus is airborne & waterborne, so you will all stay here until the virus is destroyed"

"WHAT!" This was Charlie. He had long hair and had good clothes on, so everyone got along with him "This is stupid!"

"Calm down, this will be ok, it wont take long until it's over. 20 Scientists will be staying here as well"

As if on cue, the 'scientists' walked in. Richard thought that they looked more like soldiers. They had full body armour and each wielded a small handgun each.

"Right, now we will t…"

A loud scream echoed outside. The leader nodded at one of the 'scientists' and he went to check

"WE GOT AN INFECTION!"

They all jumped up. Outside, Jamie hobbled in, his arm bleeding. He looked like he had seen death in the face. A large bite wound was seen clearly, and some of the squeamish kids fainted

"KIDS GET BACK, HE'S INFECTED"

"Jamie got what he deserved…" Richard spat

"Rich, drop it" Sarah ordered Richard. He fell silent

The situation got worse. Jamie went into shock, then, at 12:05, he went into arrest. The leader grabbed his handgun and aimed it at him

"What the fuck are you doing?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Charlie screamed

"Stopping the infection"

"You can't do this!"

Meanwhile, Jamie (Who no-one had their eye on) was changing…

"Leave him alone!"

Charlie pushed him onto Jamie. Who strangely, had turned black…

_OOOH! The irony of another cliffhanger! I need to stop this. Anyway, who do you think Jamie TF'ed into? R&R!_


	3. Darkness

_Note_

_Sorry for the delayed update guys. With a lot on my mind... I have had to take a break. I've been reading Ancient Society by Turtles & Monkeys and I think this fanfiction sounds A LOT like it. So I think this may be a tribute. So I don't own Ancient Society, or Pokemon, or Turriff._

_Chapter 3_

_Darkness_

"What the fuck are you doing kid?!?!?!?!?!" The leader yelled at Charlie, who was now VERY pissed off

"...J...jamie?" Charlie was stammering, shocked at the sight

"What?" The leader had got to his feet. He suddenly froze

"Oh F..."

Jamie jumped him, snarling crazily. His hands had merged into him and had been replaced with claws. He had a strange symbol on his chest and he had a large red feather on the side of his head. The biggest change though, was the eyes. Human eyes that had been filled with (amazing for him) affection, had turned into the eyes of a predator hunting for it's prey. Animal eyes

"HELP ME OUT HERE!". Richard and 4 other kids ran to his aid and threw the Jamie creature off of him

"SNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSLEEEEEEEEEE!"

BANG

The creature was flung off it's feet and hit the floor pretty hard. The leader had grabbed his pistol and shot it straight through the forehead.

"W...What the hell was that?!?!?!?!" Yvonne said, too shocked at the sight before her. She was a quiet girl who kept herself to herself. She had brunette hair tied up and was quite cute. Some boys had been reported to had been flirting with her.

"Wait a minute" Richard said slowly. He checked the body of the creature.

"No...no...no...no...no...no"

"What?" Sarah asked him

"I don't know how to tell you this straight, but ill tell you anyway. That's a Sneasle"

"What the hell is one of those" Charlie asked

"A Pokemon"

_Well, that was interesting. My very first try of describing a transformation was VERY short. I need more practice at this. Any ideas for TF's are welcome. R&R!_


	4. Aftermath

_Authors Note: Usual stuff, Me not own Ancient Society Series, Pokemon or anything from any game. All the characters are mine_

Chapter 4

Aftermath

Everyone was shaken up by what had happened. They all knew the...Sneasle or whatever it was, shouldn't exist. The only problem for them now was, how the hell were they going to escape? Were there more of those things out there? Would they run into them again?

"We need to escape, pronto" decided Charlie, in one sudden outburst "If we don't escape now, we may not get another chance, if there are any of those pokemon freaks out there"

"I suppose you have a point, but the only problem is if we run into one" replied Richard, who was still in thought.

"Exactly my point, who's with me?" Charlie asked everyone. Nearly everyone raised their hand, apart from Richard, Sarah, The leader of the AOPDC, and 3 others. Their names were Rebecca, Will and Chris. Richard and Sarah didn't know much about them, but he had a feeling he would be knowing them soon enough.

"Then it's settled. Get armed, and meet at the front entrance in 10 mins. No slaggers" At this order they all got up and left the hall

"They are idiots, the lot of them" the leader said to himself out loud

"What do you mean, and what's your name anyway?" Richard asked him

"My names Paul, and more of those pokemon are waiting outside the school. Well, at least 2, since the plane went down. I was assigned here to protect you, but they are all making rash decisions and not thinking things through" He explained

"Then why don't you explain that to them" replied Richard

"Because 1, I am a official government agent, and no-one listens to them. 2, Im not that fond of teenagers, sorry"

Richard decided to check on the 'escape' plan to see what would happen. Charlie had assembled them into 4 teams, and they were going to leave at different intervals. They were planning to find a large truck, then load as many people as possible and leave. Richard spotted one big flaw, would the truck be coming back, if they could find one?

"Right then, team 1 move out!" Charlie ordered. Richard smiled to himself. Charlie was a very good leader, but he hated being bossed around. The first team, armed with basic melee weapons like tennis racquets and pretty much useless weaponry, moved out. They checked the area to see if there was any pokemon.

"IT'S CLEAR!" One of the team members shouted.

"_This is going too well, something should have happened, where is everybody"_ Charlie thought as he lead them out into the area. He told the last person to shut the door.

That's when the screaming started

_Usually a scream means danger is nearby. What has the person screamed about? R&R if you want to._


	5. The Car Park

Authors note

I dont own Ancient Society, Pokemon or Turriff. And I'm currently brainstorming, in exams when they are done, to keep half of my brain cells from dying. And up scotland, a 1st year is 7th year in England, and prelims are mock exams. anyways, the next part is here...at last

* * *

Chapter 5

The Car Park

A 1st year girl had stumbled across a dead body of a middle-aged man. His face was distorted in fear, and it wasn't a pretty sight. He must have dragged himself here, because a large trail of blood was spread from the wall where he had tried to get up from before he died, to the main gate

"Holy Crap... No-one's gonna die on my watch, Ill personally make sure of it" Charlie announced out loud. This didnt help the 1st year, who needed to be supported by a couple of boys as they made there way out of the gate

Charlie and the teams had decided to split up when they reached the car park at the back of the school where the supermarket was. They would then search for a lorry, and get one of the group who had at least a hint of driving behind them to be the driver.

"Where did all the people get to? Have they all..." A third year asked, scanning the area again, worrying badly

"The infection must be worse than we thought, stay on your toes guys, I don't want a repeat of what happened to Jamie and the guy we just saw" replied Charlie, keeping a metal bat up and ready in case anyone, or anything attacked.

They continued to the car park, which wasn't far, since all they had to do was walk down a road, turn right, then go up a hill and there it was. Richard watched them disappear, then decided that a dead Sneasle wouldn't be the best thing to have with them. Taking Jamie's transformed body, him and Sarah placed him somewhere out of the way, but they didn't throw him out. A last sign of respect.

"You know Sarah, I wonder what would we be doing if this infection wasn't around" Richard asked her, as they walked back carefully

"Probably doing whatever we would be doing in our everyday lives, Richard, you would be avoiding Jamie, and I would be studying for my prelims" She replied "But life will never be the same again, not after this..."

"You're right" Richard said at last, as they shut the door and placed a wooden plank over it, to stop anything getting inside

Charlie and his big team walked into the car park, again scanning the area, then cautiously walking around. Splitting up, one team would check the main street, but not enter it. The other would check the supermarket for any survivors. They didn't get far before they found someone alive. It was a young woman, aged around 25, and she looked like she wouldn't make it. There was a single large cut across the chest area

"What the hell did this to you, this cut's perfect, its like someone took a surgical knife to you" someone asked her

"It...was...some sort of...animal...I dont know...what it...was" she rasped, barely being able to gain breath "I...need help...please"

"Don't talk, you cant breathe as it is, ill take a look at it, but im not a doctor, just a teenager, so don't get raspy" Charlie told her, as he managed to tear the shirt she was wearing. She suddenly slammed her right hand on Charlie and clutched her chest with her left hand , trying to breathe

"I...C...C....CANT....B....B..."

She suddenly went limp.

"NO!, HANG IN THERE COME ON! DAMMIT!" She was dead. Charlie stood up, a single tear from his eye. He wanted to be seen as the tough guy, but this was real life. He had genuinely tried to keep her alive, and failed.

"...Charlie?" The same 1st year who had spotted the dead guy back at the school said "...Lets keep moving, you supported me, ill do the same for you" she told him. Charlie thanked her. They walked together...

"The infection!" A 4th year shouted to him "What if she was infected, like Jamie was?"

Charlie suddenly felt fear creep up on him. Not again...

"We're going back to the school, its too dangerous" Charlie suddenly said quickly, walking back towards the school

"But..."

"NO BUTS! SHE'S GONNA TURN IN A MOMENT!"

"...I suppose then, stupid prat, ill be the leader, who's with me?" A 6th year cheered out. Everyone agreed with him. Charlie ran back as quick as he could, but waited for the moment...

"What's happening to her?"

"She's changing!"

Charlie kept running on, not daring to look back

"What the..."

"THEY ARE ALL OVER THE PLACE! CHARLIE!!!"

He kept running, not even stopping. He could tell a pokemon was chasing him.

"ARRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Charlie wished the screams would stop. He made it back to the entrance. Richard was still there!

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW!"

Richard panicked, seeing a Houndour right on him. He shoved the plank of wood out of the way, then swung the door open. Charlie jumped into the room, and Richard slammed the door. But it was too late. The Houndour was stuck between the outside and the room in which they were in, barking crazily at Charlie.

"PUSH THE DOOR!"

Charlie, snapped out of his trance, pushed the door. The Houndour was squashed so tightly it couldn't breathe, and backed off. The door was slammed on it. They were safe

"...They wouldn't stop screaming..." Charlie whimpered

"Good god, they're all dead aren't they?" Richard asked him

"Yes..."

They began to walk back to the hall, Charlie still hearing the screams of his fellow friends...

* * *

_Who...am i? Something....happened to me...almost...died...think i got...hit...No...That's not how it happened...Im still good old me...good old Scyther_

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was a massacre and a half. I was interested in the idea that the viral pokemon would still have a part of their human selves, and want to explore it a bit further. R&R, please


End file.
